Our Love Will Never End
by Valerie81
Summary: Olivia remembers the story of how her partner and love Elliot stabler dies. She blames herself for it.As it was a crisis for her in 2 ways


Olivia sat at a bar one night remembering how she let her partner Elliot Stabler die. Olivia still blames her for the death. She almost commited suiscide. It wasn't truly her fault. Nobody blames her but herself.

(flshbk)

They were on a cruise for there 2nd honeymoon. Olivia and Elliot were supposed to be off duty and they pretty much were. They were in the middle of a make out session. Olivia was thinking how good of a kisser Elliot was. Same for Elliot. They had a deep love and longing for a eachother. They always thought that nothing or nobody would break them apart. So that night they went to sleep like normal people and then Olivia woke up from discomfort. She got out of bed, and put her bathrobe on to ealk out on the front deck. It was a beautiful night and the moon was shining and lighting up the whole pacific ocean. Then instantly she felt a hold around her and a hand around her mouth. He pulled her into a dark storage room and slammed her on the ground.

"Hey baby, your a lucky one tonight." The man said.Holding her down as she tried to struggle.

He started kissing her and he ripped off her bathrobe.

"Baby looks like you made it easy."

He was definantly a rapest as she was a child from rape and a detective on the subject. He stripped himself too. As you know what he did next. She was screaming for her life. He was makeing a long and painful rape. She spotted a gun that was in the man's belt laying on the floor next to her. He was still inside of her when she tried to reach for the gun. The he leaned down to make out with her, he didn't realize what she was doing. The man was actually hanesome with blonde hair and brown eyes. Too bad he had to make somethin bad of himself.

Back at the room Elliot was sleeping until he reached over to Olivia who was not there. He started to panic and he went out on the deck but she wasn't there. He started looking around. He looked in all of the bathrooms and the kitchens. He was starting to get worried. He went back to the room to get his gun because he knows that she wouldn't just take off. He started looking in storage rooms and cubby holes. He finally found her.

"Stop! Don't Move."Elliot yelled as he showed him his badge.

He grabbed the gun that she almost got and pointed it at Elliot. He was still on top of Olivia so it was impossible for her to move. The man reached back to punch her and knock her out but she dodged it. Elliot knocked the gun out of his hands so Olivia reached for it again.

"Don't Move!" Elliot yelled but He wasn't listening. Elliot should have shoot but the man didn't have a weapon. The man pulled out another gun out if his pants next to him. Olivia got a gun herself and managed tog et out from under him. The man stood up too. Olivia was always scared to pull the triger. Elliot was about too when Olivia saw the man pull the triger down. Olivia could have shot him then but she hesitated. The man shot Elliot. The weird thing was that the man didn't go after Olivia, he ran off. But there wasn't much places he could go.Just hide. The Captain and some crew members rushed over after hearing the gunshot.

"No!" Olivia yelled as she sat up next to Elliot.

"What is all of this?" The captain said.

Olivia was hugging Elliot while he was still alive. She took the man's shirt and cover the hole and blood to stop it.

"Elliot, don't leave me here! I know you, your going to make it!" Olivia was balling her eyes out. He gripped her hand tight.

"I love you." Elliot whispered as his grip weakened. His eyes started to close and he slowly slipped away. One of the crew members went to get some first aid kits and stuff but it was too late.

Olivia was falsley arrested for 2 nights but she one the jury. The service and funeral was packed with all of Elliot's friends and families. he was a popular guy. Cragen came too. He even cried. Olivia burried a letter with him that read.

: Im so sorry Elliot. It's my fault. I hope you will forgive me,

Because I will never forgive myself. Our love was strong and

True but just note that nobody will replace you because you

were the one. Because Our Love will never end.

Olivia read it out loud at the funeral. That night she went home but didn't fall asleep as she felt to alone in her house. She then discovered the man had gotten her preagnant. Olivia didn't know what she was going to do. They never even caught the man. Olivia didn't want to give her child the same life that her mother had given her. With a dad she didn't even know when your mother didn't even love him. Or even know him.

Olivia put the Child up for adoption when she had a baby girl. That was the day she almost killed herself. She thought that there was nothing to live for anymore. but she handled it and she is still alive today. She still works on the svu squad but alone. She will just have to wait till the day she dies to see her love again. Because their Love will never end.


End file.
